Thoughts of You
by yunakitty
Summary: Ghosh doesn't know what to make of the strange feelings he's been having lately. All he knows is that HE is to blame. KohxGhosh. Yaoi, boyxboy, don't like, don't read!


I glance over as I hear the loud bang of the front door slamming. My younger sister Selfi rushes by, hurrying into her bedroom. I walk past disinterestedly, and when I see her frantically applying lipstick, my heart skips a beat. No, not because I like seeing my sister putting on lipstick! Gross!

It's because I know he's outside.

"He" is Koh, son of Monsbaiya's most famous monster tamer, Guy. He just turned fifteen and started going to the tower. Something like that should have been a minor event, but it caused a ripple effect that changed the entire town.

Koh was very successful in his explorations, to say the least. He took the money he made from artifacts he recovered in the tower, and used it to improve the town. First, he helped build a fountain in the town square. Then he built a game center, renovated the town temple, sponsored the creation of a theater, and many other things, too numerous to list. As a result, all kinds of new people have moved into town.

And Koh is more popular than ever.

When I see him, I get angry and restless at the same time. I can't stand that all the girls give him so much attention. Old Watta at the pool says I'm just jealous; that I wish the girls would fawn over me like that.

I'm not jealous of him. No way.

I stare at myself in the mirror, combing back my longish blond hair with my fingers. It's the color of cornsilk; a hue that people admire on babies, but tend to overlook on anyone over the age of six. I'm sixteen this year, and I feel way too old to have such baby fine hair. It's not at all like Koh's. His is thick and red, going in every direction at the same time, inexplicably. His eyes are also almost red in color. When he looks at you, it gives you an unnerving feeling.

It pisses me off.

I'm tired of thinking about Koh, so I throw on my cape and stride out the door. I had totally forgotten about my sister and her frenzied makeup application, so I stop dead in my tracks when I see Koh himself standing outside of my house. He's talking to Selfi, who's tossing her sapphire locks over her shoulder as she prattles on about nothing in particular. Koh glances up at me and gives me a friendly smile, which makes my stomach feel weird.

I feel compelled to say something, so I blurt out the first thing I can think of.

"Get away from my house, you stinking peasant! And don't talk to my sister!"

Oops. That's not what I meant to say...

Koh gives me an apologetic grimace and starts to back away, while Selfi turns towards me, huffing angrily. "Ghosh! Go away! Don't butt in! Koh and I were having a conversation!"

"Well, I say stop it!" I shout. The way she was looking at him, with such admiration in her eyes, makes me feel angry, and I can't seem to control what I say.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Selfi yells back. "You're just my stupid brother!"

"Your older brother!" I remind her. We continue to bicker, and when I finally look up, Koh is completely gone.

"Ugh! You scared him off! I hate you!" Selfi screams, storming off.

Somehow, I am relieved that I broke up their flirtation. But it's because I don't want my sister with him. Because he's not good enough for our family...

Right?

That night, I toss and turn in the bed. Thoughts of Koh fill my head...I can't get them out. I'm wondering what he's doing, if he's talking to any of the girls right now...if he's doing anything else with them. I imagine him kissing Nico, our neighbor, and I get pissed off. I batter my pillow a little bit, then smush my face up into it, feeling angry.

The next day, I decide to go to the monster tower. It's not like I've never been before. In fact, I go quite often. I know how to handle a sword and magic, and I can hold my own.

For the first few floors, at least.

But Koh...Koh has made it up to the thirtieth floor. That's where the real treasures can be found. I can't find much of value where I can go. And that pisses me off too. But I stuff down my rage and make my way across the bridge.

Soon, I'm inside, fighting weak little Pulunpas and picking up medicinal herbs. On the second floor, I can't seem to find anything at all, and I wander aimlessly, daydreaming a bit. I wonder where Koh is at. Is he past the thirtieth floor today? How much treasure does he have stuffed into his pack? Is he injured at all? For some reason, the idea of that makes me feel a little sick.

Suddenly, he's there in front of me. I stumble backwards, not expecting to see him in the flesh. He gives me a cheerful wave, and starts to speak, but my overactive mouth takes over and I cut him off.

"God, you piss me off just looking at you! You think you're hot shit, don't you? Always flirting with all the girls in town! Well, you'd better stay away from my sister!" I hear myself talking, and I can't control the stream of words flowing out in a rush.

I grip my sword and challenge him to a duel, though I know it's a foolish idea. But my heart is racing and my body is longing for some kind of action. So before I know what's happening, we're clashing swords.

He's way too skilled for me. I'm on the ground within a minute. But I balk and play it off, dusting myself off with a sneer and telling him I don't have time to mess around with a loser like him. I storm off, towards the exit of the tower. I can feel his eyes on me as I stomp away, and that makes my heart pound even harder.

I hurry back home and hole myself up in my bedroom, my pride severely wounded. I can't stand that he bested me so quickly. I just keep remembering him standing over me, holding his sword and looking down...his eyes alive and ready, yet ... kind somehow. I remember being on the ground below him, looking up at him towering over me, and I flop down into my bed, wriggling out of my clothes. My whole body feels hot and excited, and I can't understand it.

I scratch at my tingling stomach for a moment, then my hand travels south of its own accord. My body shudders as I wrap my hand around my leaking erection. That's it, I'm just pent up and I need to let off some steam. I stroke at myself, grunting softly, and then I roll up onto my knees and one arm, pushing my ass back as I thrust into my hand. God, I'm so incredibly horny right now. I want to cum so badly. I want to cum... I want to cum all over Koh's face.

The sudden thought shocks me, and I freeze. But the thrilling sensation that illicit image sends through my body is more than enough to make me keep going. Oh yeah...oh yeah...I stroke myself frantically. I've beaten him at the sword fight, and now it's HIM that's on the ground. I'm pumping at myself, and he waits below, waiting for me to cum on him. He opens his mouth...

And oh God, I'm there. I cum hard, groaning loudly with my face pressed into my pillow.

Afterwards, I feel guilty and foolish. I clean up hurriedly, and put the matter out of my head.

The next day, I go out to the diner for a bite to eat. I'm eating my usual when I glance up and see Koh walking into the restaurant. Patti greets him cheerfully and takes his order after seating him. Geez, why does the guy have to be everywhere that I am? I know the town is small, but this is ridiculous.

He looks over at me, and I realize I'm staring. I look back down at my food, eating in a rush as I remember my stupid fantasy from the night before. God, what was I thinking? I'm not like that at all. He just pisses me off, that's what it is. I only thought about c-cumming on him because it's like, symbolic of beating him.

I am NOT attracted to Koh. Definitely not.

I finish up and leave in a hurry, throwing down some money. I'm storming off in no direction in particular, when I hear him call out to me. Of course, I just keep walking.

He finally catches up with me at the edge of the stream that surrounds town. I huff and puff, trying to catch my breath while I avoid looking at him. He tells me to not worry about yesterday, it's no big deal. In the moment, I totally forget about the fight I lost, which is what he's actually talking about, and all I can think about is my stupid little fantasy.

"That was an accident! I'm not attracted to you!"

He's a little perplexed by my words, and I clap a hand over my mouth. I push past him and hurry off, and this time, he doesn't follow me.

I sulk in my house for about three days after that. I can't bear to face him. Oh God, why can't I ever control what comes out of my mouth? Now he's probably figured out what's going on.

Not that anything IS going on. It was just a one time thing, in the heat of the moment.

Or so I try to tell myself, until I find myself panting and sweating in the dark late that night, stroking at my rigid organ and groaning over and over. I forcibly push all thoughts of Koh out of my mind...at first. But the pleasure is too overwhelming to control, and I'm soon thinking of nothing but him. I remember how he looked at the pool about a week ago, with his shirt off and his muscles rippling in the sun. He's got big strong hands too...which I imagine on my hips. I'm in my usual position, with my face in the pillow and my ass up in the air, and I continue jerking off, moaning as I imagine him suddenly behind me.

That's how two guys do it, right? People joke around about it all the time. But right now, it's not a joke to me. My fingers are wet with my intense arousal, and I tentatively let go of my erection for a moment and move my hand back between my legs. The tip of my longest finger rubs around the hole, and I moan in pleasure. It feels really good. So I slide the slippery finger in. Oh God, now that really feels good. I can't believe how much I like the feeling. I push the finger in farther and then pull it out again, then start a rhythm of thrusting. I poke something inside myself that makes my erection twitch and leak, so I continue to do that over and over.

"Oh, Koh, Koh..." I moan, fingering myself and imagining it's him. He's inside of me, telling me how good it feels. And now we're both going to cum...ohhh...

I have the most powerful orgasm I've ever experienced. It's so overwhelming, that I almost pass out. I am completely unable to anything at all for at least ten minutes, then once again, I clean up in a shameful hurry.

The following day, I make my way for the shop of Mademoiselle Shiela, the town's fortune teller. Now, normally, I don't believe it such stupid hokum nonsense. But, Shiela is a good listener, and she's discreet...I feel like right now, she's the only person I could possibly even begin to talk about this with.

I enter her dark little building, peering around as my eyes adjust to the low light. She's usually standing near the crystal ball at the center of a room, but today, she's not. I walk up the steps to the second floor to see if she's there.

I hear the shop door jingling, and I look down over the edge of the balcony. Shit! It's Koh! And now Shiela is right there, coming out from a small back room. She greets him and immediately begins reading his fortune, and I feel too awkward to pop out at this moment. So I slump down where I can't be seen and listen to the conversation.

She's asking her usual series of questions, and Koh gives each one careful thought before answering. None of them are really all that interesting, until she gets to, "Would you rather spend time with your buddies than with a girl?"

He says, "Yes," without a second of hesitation. I furrow my brow.

"Would you rather not even think about going out with a girl?"

Again, "Yes," is blurted out rather quickly.

The tips of my ears are red and tingling.

"Do you ever think about falling in love with a man?" Shiela asks. My heart is pounding so loudly in my ears that I can barely hear the flip of her turning tarot cards over.

I can't hear Koh response, but I think I know what it is from the soft clucking of Shiela's tongue. "Hmmm...I can see the face of your destined partner in my crystal ball...it's someone you already know...I can tell from the look in your eyes, that maybe you know who it is."

My breath is catching in my throat as I slowly peek around the corner. Koh is nodding gently. I hurriedly hide myself again, my heart pounding like crazy. I wait until I hear him leave, then I make my way down the stairs. Shiela expresses surprise at seeing me, but I'm no longer interested in her fortune telling.

I've seen what I need to see.

I hurry out of the shop, and my heart begins pounding as I see Koh standing near the edge of the stream, looking thoughtful. I slowly walk towards him, and he looks up. The blush on his cheeks just reconfirms what I had been wishing and hoping to be true.

"H-Hey, Ghosh," he stammers, and my heart soars.

"Hey, Koh," I manage to say. "Um...do you want to hang out...or something?" I curse myself for my clumsy words.

"Sure!" he says brightly, and I feel so light and tingly that I think I'll pass out.

"O-Okay," I say, feeling nervous. We walk along the edge of the stream, making pointless small talk. He tells me about his latest trip to the tower, and the new monster he encountered; I just listen and nod. "That's really amazing," I say, as he reaches the end of his story.

"Ghosh..." he says suddenly, and my heart is pounding full force again. "Can we...can we go back to your house?"

The look in his eyes is so hopeful, I nearly melt and die right there. But I manage to nod, and I'm walking alongside him in a daze, towards my house. Fortunately, Selfi doesn't seem to be there. I take him into my room, and nervously show off some of my treasured things. He looks very interested, but then sits on the bed. I feel like I'm going to faint as I step closer and sit next to him.

"Ghosh..." he whispers, reaching over and tracing a glove covered hand over mine. I shudder terribly. "Ghosh...I think I like you..." he breathes.

"K-Koh..." I stammer. "Um...I like you too."

Koh makes a relieved sound, and then he licks his lips quickly. "Ghosh...? Can I...can I kiss you?" I'm totally frozen in shock, and he scrambles to speak. "I-I mean, s-since we both like each other, I want to see what it feels like...it's okay if you don't want to...we don't have to..."

"You can kiss me..." I hear myself saying the words, and my cheeks burn hotly. Koh murmurs in pleasure, and before I know what's happening, his hand is on my cheek. I can hear my heart pounding in my chest as he leans in closer. His eyes are closed, and there is a slight blush on his face as he brings his lips up to mine. I give a shudder and a sigh, then close my eyes as our lips press.

It's the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. His lips are so soft and full, and they're pressing against mine so gently. I kiss him back, pushing my pale pink lips up against his, and he murmurs happily.

I'm not sure how much time passed before we pulled apart and opened our eyes. "Um...did you like it?" Koh asks nervously.

"Yeah..." I breathe.

Koh's eyes fall half-lidded at my response. "Then...can I kiss you again?"

"Mmm..." I assent, my whole body tingling.

"Can I kiss you with tongue?" he asks breathlessly.

"Oh, yes..." I pant, closing my eyes. He hurriedly presses his face up against mine once more, and I part my lips as I feel him slipping his tongue into my mouth. He tastes wonderful, sweet like the dewberries that grow on the edge of town. He pillages my mouth with his tongue, eager to explore every inch of me. I clutch at the front of his shirt, sighing happily into the kiss.

Soon, we've fallen back on the bed. He's on top of me, still kissing me deeply, and his hand is up underneath my shirt. His slim, nimble fingers snag one of my sensitive nipples, and I moan into his mouth. He seems encouraged by this, and pinches the tiny bud tentatively. I break my mouth away to groan in rapture. He plants his lips on my neck, sucking at the skin there and surely leaving a mark. I don't care one bit; I hope he marks my entire body before we're through.

It seems like we kiss for hours. He keeps his hands above my waist, stroking my chest and stomach. His mouth alternates between my lips and my neck, and I'm a hopeless puddle of desire. I'm ready to do anything for him.

I spread my legs, and grab his hand, then try to place it on my clothed erection. He resists with a whispered apology and a blush. I'm frustrated to say the least, but after all, he's younger than me, and this is very new to him. Heck, it's all new to me too, but I've already fantasized about him, so I don't feel quite as apprehensive as he seems to be.

"I have to get home," he murmurs softly.

"Oh...okay..." I reply, the disappointment echoing in my voice.

"Can I come over tomorrow?" he breathes.

"Sure," I answer. He presses a quick, happy kiss to my lips before leaving.

I fall back on the bed, my mind reeling and rejoicing. I can't believe that he actually likes me back. And I'm so turned on, that I want to masturbate very badly. But something inside me tells me to hold back, to save it all for him. I swallow hard and resolve that I will.

The next day, he's at the tower all day. He never comes to see me, and I fall asleep depressed and lonely. Maybe he realized that it was all a mistake and decided he doesn't like me after all.

I'm tossing and turning in my bed, the moonlight spilling in, when I hear a sharp ping on the glass of my bedroom window. I sit up, rubbing my eyes, and the sound comes again. Curious, I move over to the window and look out.

My heart leaps as I see Koh outside. He pauses, a pebble in his hand, and I scramble to open the window. He steps forward, a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry, I got stuck at the tower," he apologizes.

"It's okay," I say, my sadness completely washing away. I help him into my room, and then close the window behind him.

"Ghosh..." he whispers, taking my blushing face into his hands. "I thought about you all day."

"R-really?" I stammer. Further questions are cut off my him layering his lips urgently over mine. I give in easily to the kiss, opening my mouth and letting him slide his tongue past mine.

We fall back on the bed, and my breathing speeds up to critical rate as he fumbles with my sleep clothes, trying to remove them. I'm excited and nervous that he wants to get me naked, but I help him take off my shirt and pajama pants. I'm just in a pair of briefs as he centers himself over me, on his hands and knees.

"Ghosh...I'm hard right now," he admits, sliding a shaking hand over the lump in his pants.

"I am too," I say, but it's pretty damn obvious. My white underthings are strained to the limit with my arousal. He murmurs something quietly, and then begins unfastening his pants.

He shoves his pants and underwear down on his hips, revealing an impressive erection. "Can I rub it against yours?" he asks breathlessly.

"Oh, yes, please..." I moan, pushing my briefs down to expose myself. He lowers his hips and presses his hot arousal against mine. Then he wraps one strong hand around both of us and begins stroking firmly.

Oh god. I think I'll die, it's so amazing. I've jacked off a hundred times, a few of those times thinking about Koh, but nothing has prepared me for how wonderful it feels to have him actually pressed against me. He's moaning and jerking his body, obviously enjoying every second of it.

"G-Ghosh..." he stammers. "I'm...I'm gonna come..."

"Koh!" I cry softly. I feel him exploding all over me, and it's too much. I let go, climaxing powerfully.

We lay together in the soft moonlight, not caring what a mess we've made. But eventually, he pulls away, and we clean up as quickly as we can. He makes his exit out of my window, but not before kissing me hard.

The following day, he sleeps in almost all day, exhausted from his long tower expedition and from being with me, apparently. I don't bother him, instead gleaning all my information about his whereabouts from Nico and from his little sister, Weedy.

Night falls, and he finally awakens. I catch a glimpse of him coming out of his house from my window, and I hurriedly brush my hair and wait for him. He's at my window within a few seconds, tapping eagerly for entrance.

I let him in, and we make nervous small talk for a little while. But that facade is quickly thrown aside, and we're soon making out hungrily. I lay back on the bed, letting him get over me. I can feel how hard he is, as he's grinding it into the top of my thigh, making soft, needy noises as he kisses me.

I reach down, fondling him through his clothes. He removes his mouth from mine to moan in desire. My hands are working at the fastenings on his pants, and soon I'm parting them to the sides, sliding them and his underwear down onto his thighs. That huge erection is visible again, and I feel my mouth watering unconsciously at it.

I somehow manage to push him on his back, and he looks up at me, expression dumb and horny. I murmur softly and move down, wrapping my lips around the head of his cock. He throws his head back, crying out at the overwhelming sensation. I slide my mouth up and down the hard flesh, making him groan in ecstasy. He reaches down, petting my head gently, but as his desire increases, so does the pressure on the back of my head. Not that I mind. I love feeling him pushing me down on his cock. It feels so wonderful in my mouth. I've never done it before, but it feels like second nature. I just want to give him pleasure, so I move my mouth as quickly as I can up and down, keeping from nicking him with my teeth at all.

"Ghosh....Ghosh..." he moans, writhing on the bed. His whole body shudders, and I feel the back of my throat get splashed with hot saltiness. I swallow smoothly, and he whispers a thousand words of thanks and appreciation to me.

I'm extremely pleased that I managed to satisfy him. But, I'm still wanting, and I rise up, removing my pants. My own unsatisfied arousal stands out from my body, and Koh reaches forward, stroking it. We end up with me on my back, and him over me. My knees are pulled up towards my chest and splayed, and I moan uncontrollably. "Koh..." I sigh. "I want you to touch me... down there."

"Down there?" he responds breathlessly.

My cheeks burn, wondering if it's something he thinks is gross. But I'm so horribly turned on, that I can't back out now. "Inside of me," I manage to pant. "I want you to put your finger inside of me."

He groans deeply, and that's when I know he likes the idea. I take his hand and suck on the first two fingers, wetting them down entirely. Then he moves that hand between my thighs, and I close my eyes and whimper as he traces one wet digit around my entrance. He eagerly pushes the tip in, and I cry out in agony. It was too much of a surprise. He removes the finger and apologizes profusely, but I assure him that it's okay, and to try again. He murmurs resolutely, and slowly eases the finger inside of me again.

This time, it feels wonderful. It glides inside of me effortlessly, stimulating all kinds of nerves. My dick twitches and leaks in response. He seems totally enraptured by the whole thing, breathing raggedly and watching my face for every flickering of emotion. Soon, he works his whole finger inside.

"More," I beg. "Put...two in..."

He groans and adds a second finger. It stings, but I want it too badly to even give the slightest negative reaction. I just throw my head back and moan, my mouth watering in desire. Koh pumps his fingers in and out, striking that glorious spot inside. I tremble hard, and then come all over myself.

As I'm shuddering on the bed, basking in afterglow, I suddenly notice him stroking a reawakened hard on. "Ghosh..." he whispers. "Let me put it inside of you?"

I'm floating on bliss, so of course I agree. I spread my thighs even wider, and he moves in between. His ruby toned eyes are flickering with desire, and he rubs the slippery head of his cock against my relaxed hole. "Oh, god, Ghosh, I'm gonna put it in..." he moans, and shoves the head in hard.

I cry out in anguish, but the pain quickly fades into absolute pleasure. He thrusts into me, and the joyful look on his face is more than enough to get me hard again. Not to mention that he's striking that spot inside of me so perfectly... He grips my thighs and pounds into me. "Oh, Ghosh...you're so tight inside. Ghosh...Ghosh..."

I love hearing him say my name. It's the most beautiful sound on earth. We buck against each other, frantically working towards a climax. I grip his back desperately as I feel myself hurtling over the edge. "Koh!" I moan.

"Ghosh..." he sighs, and we finish simultaneously. It's so incredible and earth shattering, that I can't even move for the longest time. I just moan and cry with happiness.

When I finally get control of my body again, we gently break apart and lay next to each other. "Ghosh...I love you..." he whispers, stroking damp blond hair out of my face.

"I love you, Koh," I whisper back. We gaze into each other's eyes, kiss, and then fall asleep tangled up together.

He may have once been my enemy, but now...now he's everything to me. And he always will be.


End file.
